Remus has been a bad boy
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Você sabe que o dia não vai ser bom quando acorda de ressaca. Sirem


**Título:** Remus has been a bad boy

**Sumário**: Você sabe que o dia não vai ser bom quando acorda de ressaca.

**Autora:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Ship:** Sirius e Remus

**Gênero:** Humor

**Classificação:** T- uso de palavras de baixo calão

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e isso, eu já disse, é um erro da natureza.

Presente de amigo oculto, do 6v, para a Mrs.B (Waleska).Espero que tenha gostado ^^

**Beta:** A linda da Hee /o/

**Remus has been a bad boy**

Você sabe que o dia não vai ser bom quando acorda de ressaca. E eu não digo uma ressaca leve, daquelas que qualquer poção de dor resolve. Não, eu digo uma daquelas que te faz desejar o colo da sua mãe e, sendo eu, Sirius Black, desejar o colo da minha mãe nunca é uma boa coisa.

Outro indício de que o dia não vai ser bom é ver James Potter andando pelo quarto, como um louco, às sete da manhã, murmurando coisas como 'eu não devia ter dito isso'. Veja bem, tem poucas coisas que fazem o Prongs ficar arrependido – claro que todas envolvem, de alguma forma, sua mãe ou Lily Evans, sua paixão adolescente – e acredite, meu amigo, quando isso acontece, é melhor que você corra para as montanhas.

"Prongs, pare de fazer barulho ou eu arranco aquilo que você diz que tem no meio das pernas!" Um perfeito 'bom dia amigo' vindo de alguém que está de ressaca.

"Padfoot é terrível! Nós estamos tão fodidos..." Eu sabia que nem precisava perguntar o porquê dele achar isso: James falaria, eu querendo ouvir ou não. "Dessa vez, vamos ser suspensos. Capaz de o Ministro nos tornar seres sem magia!".

"Prongs, o que foi?". Finalmente abri meus olhos e percebi que não estava no meu quarto e sim deitado no chão de pedra de alguma sala aleatória de Hogwarts. Hm, isso explica a dor no corpo.

"Pad, olhe para o seu corpo." Com muita dificuldade – claridade e enxaqueca não combinam – percebi que, à exceção de um chapéu pontiagudo, o qual cobria aquilo-que-nem-todos-podem-ver, eu estava nu. E eu não fazia idéia de como isso havia acontecido.

"Prongs, eu sei que não é nada lá muito normal essa minha situação, mas não precisa se preocupar. Não vão nos expulsar por isso". Em um momento de recuo da minha dor de cabeça, percebi que meu neurótico amigo segurava uma calcinha rosa. "James, por que você está segurando uma calcinha?". No momento em que proferi essas palavras, James deu um grito de agonia, caiu no chão e começou a chorar.

A chorar desesperadamente.

"Pad, e-eu... snif, eu quero morreeeeeerrr" Não há nada mais deprimente do que James Potter em crise. Ele fica vermelho, soluça e age como uma adolescente com TPM.

"Se você quiser, eu tenho um frasco de veneno..." Existe outro ponto em comum entre James em crise e garotas na TPM: magia descontrolada. Logo após a minha brincadeira, as janelas de vidro trincaram. Talvez não seja o melhor momento para uma brincadeira. "Prongs, de quem é essa calcinha?" Eu ia chutar, pelo nível de desespero, que a peça de roupa pertencia à senhorita Evans; porém, acho pouco provável que ela lhe desse tal vestuário.

"É da Lily... !" Se James não estivesse tão descontrolado, e eu não estivesse com tanta dor, eu teria rido, e muito. Pelo o que eu entendi – uma coisa que você, querendo ou não, aprende ao conviver com James Potter é decifrar o que ele quis dizer em um momento de diarréia verbal -, aquela _era _a calcinha da Evans, a qual ele arrancara com magia. Como se isso não fosse engraçado o suficiente – porque eu _sabia _o tipo de feitiço que ele tinha usado para conseguir realizar tal feito – ele ainda tinha dito que passaria a noite – o que só pode significar uma coisa – com a peça de roupa.

Sabe, você nunca precisa pensar em algo para humilhar James Potter. Ele faz isso sozinho.

"James, eu realmente espero que você não tenha se masturbado com a calcinha da Evans na minha presença!" Porque isso seria uma péssima imagem!

"EU NÃO FIZ NADA COM A CALCINHA DA LILY! ISSO É PARA TARADOS!" O que ele é, mas é melhor eu ficar quieto.

"Prongs, calma. Daremos um jeito. Agora, me explique porque você acha que seremos expulsos. Tudo bem que arrancar a calcinha de uma aluna pode ser considerado atentado ao pudor, mas pelo seu desespero não foi só isso." A cor sumiu do rosto do meu amigo galopante.

Opa.

Isso não é bom.

James só ficou branco desse jeito após o episódio da poção no tapete branco.

Nesse dia James Potter conheceu o seu querido companheiro de infância: o chinelo de seu pai.

"Pad, você reconhece o chapéu que está te cobrindo?" Olhando melhor, esse chapéu parece muito com o que nosso diretor usou no último Natal... Veja só, tem até aquele laço dourado bizarro... Mas um ser humano gosta daquele chapéu.

Pessoas bizarras com gostos igualmente bizarros. Vai entender.

"É parecido com um do Dumbledore. O que é que tem?"

"Pad, esse É o chapéu do Dumbledore" Pff, até parece que eu ia cair nessa piada. Até parece que eu iria me cobrir com o chapéu do diretor. Nem muito bêbado...

PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIM, É O CHAPÉU DO DIRETOR!

Agora eu me lembro! Tudo está claro! Os acontecimentos da festa da noite passada – Grifinória ganhou da Sonserina YAY! – voltam à mente! As bebidas, as músicas, Remus preferindo livros a minha companhia regada a wisky de fogo...

É ISSO! REMUS É O CULPADO DE TUDO!

Se ele não tivesse preferido Morro dos Ventos Uivantes à minha companhia eu não estaria com o chapéu do Dumbledore! Eu me lembro: depois de dizer que precisava terminar a leitura para a aula de Estudo Sobre os Trouxas eu, em um raro momento de descontrole – porque, veja bem, eu sou uma pessoa calma e racional – disse que ele era um nerd e frígido e que seria capaz que o chapéu do diretor me fizesse mais companhia e desse mais prazer.

Após um tempo bebendo moderadamente – moderadamente para cair no chão e vomitar -, James, mais bêbado naquele momento do que eu, me lembrou que, quando um Maroto ouve a expressão 'Vai lá, então!', ele deve ir. E veja bem, foi exatamente – ao menos, após muita bebida e raiva, eu acho que foi – o que o Remus me disse, naquele ar calma de 'Oi, sou Remus Lupin e superior a você porque sou controlado', me disse.

Então, munido de coragem etílica, eu segui até a sala do diretor – depois de tantas artimanhas, as punições passam a ser escolhidas pelo diretor – e, de alguma forma, saí com o chapéu. Depois disso, lembro de encontrar o Remus em um corredor. Eu lembro de ele estar vermelho e gritando, o que só acontece em dois momentos: quando ele está irritado, ou excitado.

Bom, considerando que eu acabei pelado, sozinho, com o chapéu apoiado no meu membro, eu voto na primeira opção.

Ok, eu preciso sair daqui. Graças a Merlin, eu sou um Maroto e, por conseqüência, um conhecedor das passagens secretas de Hogwarts, eu posso chegar ao dormitório sem ser visto.

"ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI?" Ah, esqueci do James Surtado Potter que encontra-se aqui.

"Para o dormitório. Ou você acha que eu vou sair por aí desfilando o modelito?" Apontei para o chapéu.

"E O QUE EU FAÇO?" Sabe, eu amo o James. Ele é uma pessoa bem legal e que sabe planejar como ninguém... O único problema é quando ele surta. O pobre menino não consegue pensar direito nesses momentos.

"Bom, você pode ir comigo e, enquanto isso, pensar em uma boa maneira de se desculpar". Não precisarei esperar mais um minuto para que James apertasse a pedra – que, por sorte, ficava naquela sala – e o caminho para o dormitório abrisse à nossa frente.

**#^^#**

Estou sozinho no quarto. James, que não parava de tremer de nervoso, não agüentou nem cinco minutos e desceu para se desculpar. Remus, meu infame e depravado Remus, e Peter ainda não tinham aparecido. E eu, estava sentado em minha cama, usando as mesmas vestes de antes – é, usando só o chapéu..

Ora, vai que Moony aparece com vontade de 'liberar o lado selvagem', por assim dizer.

"Ora, vejo que já voltou." Vejo Remus entrar no quarto sem ao menos olhar para mim. Isso é errado, muito errado.

Remus sempre deve olhar para mim. _Só para mim. _

"Vejo que você não vai se desculpar pelo o que fez". Porque eu sei, _eu sei,_ que foi culpa dele eu acabar pelado!

Hohoho, Remus se aproveitou de mim. Sexy.

"Bom, depois de você gritar pelo salão comunal que vai transar com o chapéu, já que seu namorado é assexuado, eu acho é você que me deve desculpas. Se bem que, graças a seu ataque de menino mimado, o meu fã clube – e sim, eu incluo a Patilda nele – resolveu 'me consolar e animar da melhor maneira possível'.

"O QUE? REMUS, VOCÊ DEIXOU AQUELE BANDO DE PIRRALHAS FICAR TE CONSOLANDO? E EU NÃO SOU UM MENINO MIMADO!" Como, como o Remus deixou aquelas idiotas – principalmente a vadia da Patilda – ficar perto dele e, mais importante, dando chocolate na boca dele?! Sim, por que, o único modo que aquelas pseudo-bruxas sabem consolá-lo é com chocolate. Não que não funcione – na verdade, funciona maravilhosamente bem -; o problema é que só eu posso fazer isso!

"Em primeiro lugar, sim, você é mimado. Que tipo de pessoa altruísta diz as coisas que você disse sobre o próprio namorado na frente de toda a Grifinória?" Isso era péssimo. Eu não faço idéia do que disse e, pior, sei que Remus e todas aquelas _menininhas_ não vão me dizer. "Em segundo, eu nunca disse que deixei elas me consolarem. Disse, apenas, que elas resolveram isso".

Oh, hoho, alegria nesse dia festivo. A boca do Remus continua sendo só minha!

"Por fim – Sirius, pare de saltitar pelo quarto! – quero saber porque você continua usando só o chapéu." Paro de dançar e o enlaço. Bom sinal, se Remus ainda estivesse bravo, ele teria me azarado e não me abraçado de volta. Ponto para o Sirius e sua pegada infalível!

"Bom, eu achei que você poderia querer me castigar de um modo mais, como posso dizer, sádico. Só quis ajudar". Sorrio maliciosamente quando vejo ele me olhar com satisfação. Amo, amo com todo meu coração Grinch**(1)**, esse olhar.

Significa que Remus vai ser um menino mau. Muito, muito mal.

"Ora, meu caro Padfoot, eu já tive a minha vingança. Digamos que deixar o namorado excitado, bêbado e incapaz de se locomover sozinho, trancado em uma sala para dormir no chão de pedra, com apenas a companhia de um Potter surtado, é uma ótima vingança".

"Remus, você não presta..."

"Você menos ainda, seu tarado por chapéus". Bom, não há muito a fazer a não ser beijar meu lobo pervertido. E é isso que eu faço.

Nada melhor do que uma festa descontrolada para libertar o melhor lado do Remus.

Fim XD

**(1)**Grinch: é um personagem criado por Dr. Seuss. Sua primeira aparição ocorre no livro infantil "Como o Grinch roubou o Natal".

**Nota da autora:** Bom, é isso XD. Espero que a minha cachorra e todos que leram tenham gostado ^^

Revies são bem aceitos!

Beijos^.~


End file.
